


Please, Sir

by Tookbaggins



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Again this is me moving old stuff here, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-12
Updated: 2002-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Poems inspired by Lord of the RingsOriginally posted May 2002
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1





	1. Cirith Ungol

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net March 30,2020  
> Completed May 14, 2002
> 
> Original statistics:  
> Reviews: 14  
> Faves: 3
> 
> Here’s some poetry I probably wrote in math class.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Frodo *sobs hysterically*

Sir, I don't want to leave.

You're the only reason I'm in this place.

I'm lost without you.

Master, don't go where I can't follow.

You know I would never leave you,

Never forsake you.

But I must.

I hope that the Lady keeps you safe,

And also keeps an eye on your Sam.

I promise that if I mess this up,

And even if I don't.

That I'll come back.

Back to you

Back to the way it was.

Back before all of this ever happened.

The days in the Shire when we were all happy.

Please, Mr. Frodo…

Don't leave your Sam…


	2. What Seems the End

Well, you all asked for a little more, so here it is! This one has a little Frodo in it too. Hope you like it!

—-

Sam: Well, here we are

At the end of everything

Together.

I knew I had something to do

I guess I've done it.

All that matters now

Is that my Master is safe

And he's himself.

I guess we'll never get out now,

We'll die in this dark land…

If only we could live.

If only we could still be in the Shire

With everyone else again.

Frodo: I'm glad that you're here, Sam.

Here at the end of all things with me.

If it weren't for you

I would never had made it this far.

I would have been lost.

You've kept me going…

Thank you, my dear Sam.


	3. After He Left

A/N it has been SO LONG since I've updated this…but I'm back again!

—-

I don't know what happened.

It was all so fast.

One mnute we were there

Together and happy.

Next thing I know

He's gone.

No longer beside me,

Sharing Life's feelings.

But now I'm alone.

And as I walk

Down this familiar

River where we were

I wish he was here.

I wish he had stayed

But it's not my choice

To make, it's his.

I'll follow him one day,

To those Undying Lands.

I'll find him again

And it will be like it used to be.


End file.
